The Little Mermaid Hyotei Style
by Hime-chan17
Summary: The Little Mermaid with a Hyotei twist! Sorry it's been taking so long, I've been very busy. I couldn't think of a better name for the title. Finally updated!
1. The Little Mermaid, I mean merman

**The Little Mermaid -Hyotei Style- Part 1**

**Summary: **The little mermaid, I mean merman, just wants to explore the human world above him. What kind of adventure will he get into? Based on the Disney movie with a Hyotei twist.

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi, The Little Mermaid © Disney

Yes! It is finally here! Thank you to those who voted. :) The story will be kinda like the movie, but I might change some parts to make it shorter/more interesting. I hope you don't hurt me if I made a character one who would seem to have been someone else (ex. Atobe as Scuttle), if that made sense…Anyway, here is part 1!

--

The stage was set, the audience seated, and the orchestra ready. This was going to be Gakuto's greatest masterpiece yet. As he scuttled to his music stand, he looked up to see King Atobe arriving in his dolphin pulled chariot. Gakuto had composed this musical at King Atobe's request. He had wanted it to be a time when he could show off his child's amazing singing voice. He also thought it would good to show off some of his child's friends, so the ocean could see he was full of good will.

Anyway, the lights were dimmed and Gakuto tapped his director's baton on the stand. With a nod from the king, he began the musical. The curtain rose to the sound of cheerful music. The stage revealed 4 giant clam shells- 3 below one that was elevated higher than the others.

The first clam shell of the 3 opened to show two mermaids, I mean mermen, who both had caps, the second showed two mermen with blonde hair, and the third had two with glasses.

They began to dance and sing about how great King Atobe was for letting them sing, and how he cared for them along with his own child. Gakuto smiled knowing the king must be happy with his lyrics. Then came the big moment in the song where they each sang their name, all leading up to the last clam showing the king's child.

"I'm Ryoma."

"I'm Sanada."

"I'm Rin."

"I'm Tachibana."

"I'm Hiroshi."

"I'm Inui."

-Singing together- "And then there is the youngest in his musical debut. Our silent little friend, now we're presenting him to you. To sing a song Gakuto wrote; his voice is like a bell."

King Atobe smiled; he had waited for this moment.

"He's our dear friend…"

-Insert Huge Gasp Here-

The whole audience gasped at the sight on stage. The last clam shell opened, but no one was inside! Gakuto screamed; the king was going to kill him!

King Atobe was in rage.

"CHOUTAROU!!" he yelled.

**Somewhere Away from the Musical**

A young merman with silver hair was swimming through the ocean. He hummed to himself as he looked for various treasures that had fallen from the human world above. It was his dream to one day visit it. Behind him his good friend Jirou swam in a dream like state. He was an unusual fish, for he slept without having to swim (which fish can't/don't do), and he was always asleep. That was probably why Choutarou picked him as a friend; he could talk to him about anything or share is secrets and he wouldn't remember since he was asleep!

"Nnn…Choutarou I'm sleepy…can't we go?"

"No, not yet! The ship is around here somewhere."

Soon they came to an old sunken ship. Choutarou loved looking at the remains of what used to float above him; how they carried humans and their belongings.

"Sweet!!" Jirou squealed. He was fully awake now that something had caught his attention.

They swam into the ship and looked around. Choutarou was very happy; he saw so many amazing things onboard. He picked up a fork and twirled it in front of him.

"Wow! I wonder what this is used for?"

Jirou had found something shiny near a huge window on the back of the ship. As he was admiring it for its shiny beauty, all of a sudden a shark broke through the glass.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed swimming away.

Choutarou looked up to see both Jirou and a shark swimming towards him. He sighed; there were too many sharks in the areas he liked to explore in. Grabbing Jirou, he swam as fast as he could around the ship. Eventually the shark got stuck on some part of the ship and left them to get away.

Choutarou swam towards to surface of the sea and poked his head out. The coast was clear. He swam over to a nearby rock where his seagull friend lived. He knew everything about the human world since he spent so much time on it.

"Long time no see!" Choutarou yelled.

"Well if it isn't little Jirou and Choutarou!"

"I brought something new today," he exclaimed holding up the fork.

"Oooooo…lucky!"

Sengoku the seagull took it from Choutarou's hand and examined it.

"Do you know what it is?" Choutarou asked.

"Yup! It's a hair straightening device! How lucky!" Sengoku said, running the fork through his feathers.

"Awesome!" Jirou added.

"Hmmm…my hair's too short to use it…" Choutarou said disappointed.

Sengoku picked up a pipe Choutarou had found.

"And this here's a snuugle horn! You blow through this part and it makes noise!" Sengoku demonstrated blowing into it. "It's great for music and concerts…"

"AHH! The concert!" Choutarou cut him off. "Ugg I forgot that was today!!"

"It was?" Jirou asked.

"I'm sorry Sengoku, but I have to go! Daddy's gunna kill me!!" Choutarou quickly packed up his treasures and swam as fast as he could back to the palace.

--

Well that was the beginning. I would have added more, but I wouldn't have been able to stop. XD But I'll add the second part really soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh, in case you've never seen the Little Mermaid, Gakuto is supposed to be a crab (Sebastian). I didn't know what else to make him…


	2. Love at First Sight

**The Little Mermaid Hyotei Style Part 2**

**Summary:** Uh-oh! Choutarou forgot about the concert! What will King Atobe do to him? And who is that handsome man with the strange dog on the ship?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Takeshi Konomi's Prince of Tennis or Disney's Little Mermaid

WooHoo! Second part! Thank you everyone for all the reviews and adds; I'm honored my story is getting love. For later purposes I'm making Shishidou have his long hair again. XD Hope you enjoy!

--

As Choutarou hurried home, he didn't have any idea he was being watched. From under nearby rocks, two eel's eyes were following him. They smiled wickedly as they put their eyes together to form one giant orb. But not just any orb, this one allowed their master to see what they saw.

"So…the little mer-prince is in trouble…" the eel's master whispered to himself as he saw Choutarou swim away. "Well, eventually I will get control over him and I'll finally be able to overthrow that stupid Atobe and make myself the ruler of the seas!"

**In King Atobe's Throne Room**

Choutarou stood in front of his father with Jirou by his side. He had his head bowed and his arms behind his back; he was very sad his dad was so angry at him.

"Do you have any idea how important this concert was Choutarou!? How in the Red Sea could you miss it?!" Atobe yelled.

"But, daddy…"

"Don't you 'but daddy' me!"

"That's right!" Gakuto added.

"I can handle this myself, thank you!"

"Sorry your highness…"

"Anyway, what in the world made you forget?!"

"It's not his fault," Jirou spoke up.

"Oh. And why is that?"

"Well, he knew the concert was today, he was just running a little late."

"Late?"

"Yeah…we were out swimming and gathering…flowers, when suddenly, a huge shark…"

"Shark?!" Atobe whispered in an angry tone.

"…came and chased us. RAWW RAWW!!" Jirou acted out. "He almost got us too! But we left and when above water…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Opps…" Jirou said before nodding off.

"First you ran into a shark, then you went above water?!"

"I'm really sorry daddy…" Choutarou whispered, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Do you know what would have happened if a human saw you?! You could have been killed!"

"Not all humans…"

"What? 'Not all humans are bad', right? They are! They're killing machines!"

"But…"

"No! Choutarou, you're confined to the palace for a month!"

Choutarou grabbed Jirou and swam off crying.

King Atobe slowly sank into his throne and sighed.

"Do you think I was too hard on him Gakuto?"

"No, sir. He's a teenager; you need to be tough with them or they'll never learn. He needs to be watched constantly!"

"Good, and you'll do it."

"Yes! I'll…I'll what?!"

"Follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything."

"Ye…yes your highness."

Mumbling, Gakuto scuttled off, "I better be getting paid for this…"

"Uhh…Ore-sama needs a vacation…"

**Out in the Sea**

Choutarou swam away from the palace. He didn't want to be stuck in there for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry Choutarou," Jirou yawned waking up.

"It's fine."

They swam in front of a huge rock. Choutarou made sure no one was watching, then pushed it aside and swam in with Jirou.

Gakuto, who had followed him, stood in shock.

"Oh, no he didn't!" he said quickly scuttling after and managed to squeeze inside. He looked up and gasped. The whole little sea cave was filled with human artifacts. Everything from music-boxes to eye glasses sat on shelves or hung from the cave's top.

Choutarou gently placed his fork on a shelf and the pipe with many others like it.

"Daddy just doesn't understand…I mean, how could a world that makes such amazing things be bad?"

He then sang a song about what it would be like to be a human and talk with them, and being a 'part of their world'.

"Part of that world?!" Gakuto screamed.

"Gakuto!" Choutarou said startled.

"Why, when you're father finds out about this place…"

"No Gakuto, please don't tell!!" Choutarou pleaded, his eyes getting very large and teary.

Gakuto just couldn't say he would after looking at Choutarou's sad puppy-dog face.

"Fine," he sighed. "But just this once!"

"Yay!" Choutarou cheered picking up Gakuto and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah…"

As they swam out of the secret cave, they heard a strange booming sound.

"What was that?" Jirou asked.

"It's coming from the surface!" Choutarou said swimming upward.

"Oh no you don't!" Gakuto said chasing after him.

Once they surfaced, they saw a huge ship with bright colorful sparkles raining down behind it.

"Ohhhhhhh! So pretty!!" Jirou squealed.

Choutarou swam towards the ship with his friends following close behind. He saw a rope hanging over the side of the ship and used it to climb up to an opening on the deck. He stayed hidden behind some railing, and Gakuto scurried up and sat next to Choutarou.

Choutarou's eyes widened. He had never seen so many humans before! They were dancing and making music and looked like they were having so much fun. Suddenly a huge hairy creature appeared when Choutarou was. He gasped and quickly hid. When he turned around the fluffy beast licked his face.

"Kabaji! Come here!" a voice called.

"USU," the dog barked.

Choutarou looked at where the dog was running. He came to the feet of one of the humans and say down.

"Good boy," the man said petting Kabaji's head.

Choutarou couldn't believe what he was seeing. The most beautiful looking human he had ever seeing was petting the furry creature. He had long silky looking brown hair tied back and amazing dark eyes.

"Hey everyone! What's going on?" Sengoku said flying by and landing by Gakuto.

"He's so handsome…" Choutarou sighed.

"Oh, lucky! Which one?"

"The one with the long hair…"

Sengoku looked at Kabaji. "Looks kinda slobbery to me…"

"Not that one, that one!" Choutarou pointed.

"Choutarou, you cannot love a human!!" Gakuto yelled.

"What's going on? Tell me!!" Jirou cried back in the ocean.

"Well, prince, how do you like your birthday party so far?" A young looking man with dark hair and glasses asked.

"Oh, Oshitari. It's…festive…"

"I' m glad. Now I have a little present for you. Everyone! Gather 'round!"

The rest of the crew came closer to Oshitari, who was next to a huge object covered with a cloth.

"Everyone, as you know today is Prince Shishidou's 18th birthday. It is a special time when a young man comes of age…I know, for I was one not so long ago…and a special moment like this deserves…"

"Hurry it up, I want cake!!" one crew member shouted.

"Fine, here's a gift."

"Oshitari, you didn't have to…"

The prince's teacher/traveling companion pulled down the blanket to reveal the present.

Shishidou's mouth dropped open. The present was a larger then life sized statue of his in a majestic looking pose. He could hear some of the crew laughing.

"Do you like it?"

"It's….it's…"

"Amazing? I know, you don't need to thank me," Oshitari said walking off.

"It's so lame!!" Shishidou yelled in his mind.

Kabaji had made his way back over to Choutarou and was sniffing him and his friends.

"Kabaji? What's over there?" the prince asked coming to where Choutarou hid.

As Shishidou looked over the railing, he thought he heard a splash a moment before he got there.

"There's nothing there Kabaji…"

"USU," he barked.

Choutarou stuck his head up out of the water once his new love walked away.

Gakuto yelled, "You CAN'T fall in love with a human man!!" In his head he added, "Now matter how good looking that Oshitari guy was…"

Suddenly the whole ship caught fire. Choutarou gasped and swam back towards it.

**On the Ship**

"What the heck happened?!" Shishidou yelled.

"Some of the defect fireworks backfired down in the gunpowder room!" a crew member responded.

"What were they doing in the gunpowder room?!"

Everyone on board ran to the nearest life boat, jumped in, and lowered it into the sea. Luckily, everyone fit in one large boat. Shishidou was about to jump down to the boat below him, when he heard Kabaji.

"USU! USU! USU!" he barked, caught in the flames.

"Darn that stupid dog!" Shishidou yelled as he ran to get him. Dodging falling masts, and fireworks exploding, he grabbed Kabaji, ran back to where the boat had been and threw him into the sea. Kabaji swam out to the boat and got pulled inside.

"Jump Shishidou!" Oshitari yelled. And jump he did. Unfortunately, the weather had turned to a storm and the waves carried him far from the boat. As a wave swallowed him up, he soon lost consciousness as he drifted under water.

Choutarou quickly swam to the prince and grabbed onto him. He was going to save him no matter what.

--

Well that's the end of part 2! Kinda a cliffy…sorry it took so long to post, I've been addicted to this online game…XD Hope you liked it, reviews and critique are welcome, and I'll see you next chapter!

Oh, and for those who wondered, the Rin in the first chapter is Rin Hirakoba from Higa. I like to add some characters that don't get much love into my stories, even though they're only mentioned, like, once. XD


	3. Under the Sea!

**The Little Mermaid Hyotei Style Part 3**

**Summary:** Will Choutarou be able to save Prince Shishidou? And Gakuto sure has some interesting ways to tell Choutarou how great it is under the sea.

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi, Little Mermaid © Disney, Lyrics © Disney

Third part! :) Once again, very, very sorry for taking so long and thanks for all the comments; they really keep me writing the story. I decided to use some lyrics from the movie, since I think they are really pretty and awesome. XD Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

--

Choutarou was using all his strength to swim against the stormy waters while hanging on to the unconscious prince. Choutarou wasn't too strong, and Shishidou was heavier than he looked.

Choutarou couldn't swim very easily above water because of the massive waves, so praying Shishidou would last, he swam as fast as he was able under water, coming up every so often for the prince to have air.

Luckily, Choutarou had seen a glimpse of the lifeboat carrying the ship's crew every so often over the waves, so he was able to follow it to the prince's home. Soon, however, the boat disappeared out of sight; leaving the merman to rely on the direction he was already headed.

After what seemed like hours, the storm finally started to clear, allowing Choutarou to swim above water. He soon saw sight of land over the horizon. There was a castle in the distance, so he guessed it was the right place; Shishidou being a prince and all. The sun had long since come out once the storm ended, so it was easy for Choutarou to swim through the rocky waters near land without having to worry about not being able to see them in darkness. He carried the prince to the shore and laid him on the sand. It had been a little difficult to get him up since Choutarou only had his two hands and a fin.

He hovered nervously over Shishidou. He couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. Sengoku happened to fly through the storm and had seen Choutarou and flew over, landing by him.

"Sengoku! Is…is he dead?"

"I'm not sure Choutarou," he said leaning on Shishidou's knee. "I can't get a heartbeat…how unlucky!"

"No wait! I think he's breathing!"

At that point Jirou and Gakuto had managed to find where Choutarou had gone, and were now behind some rocks.

Choutarou gently ran his hand across the prince's forehead and swept his bangs back. "He's so handsome…" he sighed. He was so glad he was still alive. As he brought his face closer to Shishidou's, he began to sing, "What would I give to live where you are. What would I pay, to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you, smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be, part of your world."

The prince slowly began to open his eyes; he had thought he heard singing, and such beautiful singing it was. Through half closed eyes, he managed to make out a blurry figure with an amazing smile. Suddenly:

"USU! USU! USU!"

Shishidou closed his eyes; why was that dog's bark so annoying? When he opened them again the figure was gone. He sat up and looked around.

"Prince! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Huh? Oshitari…did you see that person?" he asked as Oshitari helped him to his feet.

"What person? There's no one there…did you swallow too much sea water? Be quiet Kabaji!"

Kabaji had been barking at a nearby rock in the water. He stopped when he heard his name and walked off.

"Let's get you back to the castle now prince. Maybe some food will clear your head."

"I swear someone was there Oshitari! They saved my life. And…they had the most amazing voice…

"Sure…and there's a mermaid behind those rocks…"

"Shut up!" Shishidou said as he stole one last glance of the ocean before he walked back to his castle with Oshitari and Kabaji.

Meanwhile, a certain merman poked his head out from behind the rocks to make sure it was clear. He spread out on a large, flat rock and watched Shishidou walk off.

"That was too close!!" Gakuto yelled. 'Even if I got to see that man in the glasses…' he added in his mind. "You should never have rescued him! What will your father say…" he stopped and his jaw dropped. Not only was Choutarou not listening to him, he was singing again! And about the human!

"I don't know when. I don't know how, but I know that something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be, part of your world!" Choutarou sang as a wave came and crashed on the rock in a very dramatic kind of way.

Little did he know, those two eels were back. Using their eyes, they made another orb for their master to see what they saw.

"Hahaha! Good work my little eel pets. This is too easy…that stupid little merman has fallen in love with a human prince! Just wait till the sea-king hears about this…I'll add his son to my little 'collection' which will catch him off-guard, and finally overthrow him! The crown will be mine!"

**Back at the Underwater Palace**

Choutarou had been humming all morning. He hummed a song in the shower, at the breakfast table; he even came humming out of Sanada's closet while Sanada was brushing his hair (which was very awkward). As Choutarou sat down in front of the giant mirror in his own room to brush his hair, his friends gathered around.

"Why were you in my closet?"

"Will you ever stop humming?"

"Shut up already! You're so annoying!"

"What is going on in here?!" King Atobe yelled as he entered the room.

Choutarou put down his brush and sighed. He picked up a nearby sea-flower, swam over to Atobe, and placed it in his hair before hugging him and saying "I love you daddy! Have a swell day!"

Atobe stood in shock, though Choutarou's friends didn't seem to be surprised after all that humming.

"What the heck is wrong with my son?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"There's a 97.29043671723 percent chance that Choutarou is in love," Inui said pushing up his glasses.

"In love? My little Choutarou? I had no idea…"

"Mada mada dane, your majesty."

"Don't you 'mada mada dane' me peasant!"

"But…"

"No back talk!" Atobe yelled. He took the flower off his head and twirled it between his fingers. "My little Choutarou…all grown up and in love…" he smiled.

**Outside the Underwater Palace**

"This is terrible!" Gakuto shouted as he paced back and forth. "What if King Atobe finds out? He'd have me killed! Why did you have to fall in love with a stupid human?! Oh! But Atobe won't find out will he? I'll make sure…"

As Gakuto rambled on about his own problems, Choutarou was laying out on a rock plucking petals off of a sea-flower.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not," Choutarou said as he let the petals drop. "He loves me, he loves me not. No fair! I thought he'd, oh I missed a petal; he loves me!" he exclaimed excitedly holding the last petal. "Hahaha I knew he did!"

"Choutarou! Can't you see it would never work out between you two? He's a human, you're a fish! Besides, life up in the human world isn't great. Everything's a mess! But life under the sea is better then what's up there!"

Gakuto proceeded to sing about how great life under the sea was compared to the human world. Choutarou thought it was a strange way of telling him so, but he had to admit it was very catchy. Towards the end of Gakuto's song (when the dolphins started to tango with some horizontally challenged starfish) Jirou swam up to Choutarou.

"Psssssssssssst! Choutarou!" he whispered loudly.

"Yeah?"

"Follow me! I have something for you!"

So Choutarou followed Jirou away from the singing and dancing, and left Gakuto to himself.

When Gakuto finished the song he looked around.

"Choutarou? Where'd you go?"

The other dancing fish left; they were somewhat disappointed that no one paid attention to their song.

"Stupid Choutarou! Someone's got to pin his fins to the ground!"

"Gakuto!"

Gakuto spun around as he heard his name. A little seahorse by the name of Yuuta swam up to him.

"I have a message from Atobe. He wants to see you right now. Something about Choutarou…"

Gakuto gasped, "He knows!!"

"Knows what?" Yuuta asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing…he knows nothing!! Hahahahahahaha!!"

Gakuto laughed in a very psychotic way as he swam off to Atobe's castle, leaving poor little Yuuta the seahorse to wonder just what the Neptune was going on.

--

Haha, I hoped you liked this chapter! I'm really, really, really, really sorry for taking so long! School starts on Monday for me and I've been really busy getting ready. --; I hope I can get the next part up sooner though. See ya next chapter!


	4. Life Isn't Fair!

**The Little Mermaid Hyotei Style Part 4**

**Summary:** Will King Atobe find out about what Choutarou did? And what's up with those eels…

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi, Little Mermaid © Disney

I feel really bad that it's been so long since I updated this story…school has been very crazy…but since it's a 3 day weekend, I'll post as much as I can. :) I'm planning on getting at least 2 new chapters up.

--

**At the Underwater Palace**

King Atobe sat on his throne smiling. He was twisting the flower Choutarou gave his between his fingers.

"Haha…I wonder who the lucky mermaid is…"

Gakuto silently scuttled up to the door of the throne room. He cleared his throat slightly.

"Oh, Gakuto! You're here! I wanted to talk to you about Choutarou…"

"Yes?" he squeaked out. "I mean, yes?" he said more manly like.

"I'm a little curious about Choutarou…Have you noticed he's been acting a little…funny lately?"

"Funny? Haha, no why would he be acting funny?" Gakuto said, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. He's been acting dreamy and not paying attention, and he even came out of Sanada's closet humming to himself."

"No, no I haven't noticed that…"

"Gakuto…"

"Uh…yes, your majesty?" Gakuto responded.

"I know you're lying to me Gakuto…you know something about Choutarou that I don't."

"Uh…uh, uh, uh…I, I, I, I…"

"Gakuto?" King Atobe looked at him with those dazzling sapphire eyes.

Gakuto couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't lie to that face! Not when Atobe could easily have him replaced by some other idiot who could compose music.

"WAAAAA!! I'm sorry!" Gakuto cried, throwing his little stubby crab arms around Atobe. "I tired to stop him! I told not to go anywhere near humans, but he didn't…"

"Humans? What about humans?!" Atobe yelled getting up.

"Humans? Where?!" Gakuto spun around.

King Atobe grabbed Gakuto and stormed out of the throne room.

**Choutarou's Underwater Cave of Treasures :) **

"Jirou, why'd you bring me here?" Choutarou asked as they swam inside his cave.

"You'll see! I know you'll love it!"

"Oh Jirou!" Choutarou cried. In front of them was the statue of Prince Shishidou that was on the boat. "Where did you find this?"

"I saw it this morning, and had a little help getting it here for you!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Choutarou cried hugging Jirou.

Choutarou swam up to the statue, laughing.

"Haha, it looks exactly like him! That long dreamy hair, those big dark eyes…Why Prince Shishidou!" Choutarou began talking to the statue. "I could never marry you, for we are too different! Oh? You don't care? Well, it's all too sudden! Well, if you insist…" Choutarou laughed as he hugged the statue of the prince and spun around.

When he turned towards the entrance, he gasped.

"D...Daddy!"

Jirou quickly swam behind a few boxes when he saw Atobe. Gakuto swam up behind Atobe as he entered the cave.

"Choutarou," Atobe started looking down on him. He was using his 'I'm very angry, but I'm trying to contain myself' voice. "You know I've made rules that I expect you and your friends to follow…"

"But, dad…"

"…and I expect those rules to always be followed! You know very well that I strictly forbid being anywhere near humans! Is it true you rescued one last night?" Atobe yelled, his voice getting louder.

"I…I had…"

"You didn't listen to me Choutarou! Do you know what would have happened if you were seen?! What they could have done to you?!"

"But daddy, he would have died!"

"All the better! Do you think I care about those evil, killing, fish eating machines?! NO!!"

"But I love him daddy!" Choutarou quickly covered his mouth. He was in huge trouble now.

"No…" Atobe hissed. "Do you have any idea what that means?! You're a merman and he's a human!!"

"I don't care…" Choutarou said, shrinking behind the statue.

"Choutarou…so help me…I'm going to get it through to you about not being near humans!"

King Atobe grasped his magical racquet-staff as his anger bubbled over. It began to glow a fiery red as he let his anger out. He fired away at Choutarou human artifacts.

"Daddy, NO!!"

Atobe only continued to fire at his son's items, causing them all to explode one by one until there was nothing left. The only object left was the statue of Shishidou. Atobe glared at it before finishing it off.

Choutarou picked at broken pieces of his treasures as he began to cry.

Atobe calmed down and looked at Choutarou. His face fell when he saw how he was crying, but he knew it had been for the best. He swam out of the cave with Gakuto and Jirou going over to Choutarou.

"Choutarou…" Gakuto began.

"Just leave me alone…" Choutarou whispered.

Gakuto and Jirou sadly swam out of the cave, leaving Choutarou to cry.

Out of one of the holes in the wall, two eels swam silently down towards Choutarou.

"Poor little prince," one began, "it seems he has a very serious problem."

"Yes," the other added, "if only we could do something…oh wait. We can…"

Choutarou sniffled and looked up at them. "Who…who are you?" he asked, trying to sound brave.

"Oh don't be scared…we're just loyal servants to someone who can help you."

"Yes, someone who can solve all your problems."

"Just picture it," the two eels said together, "you and your little sweetheart…together…forever."

"I…I don't understand you…" Choutarou said.

"Hiyoshi has great powers," one of the two eels stated.

"Hiyoshi the Sea-Witch?!" Choutarou gasped.

"He prefers 'Sea-Wizard', but yes, that Hiyoshi."

"No…I…I could never…get out of here! Just go away!"

"Fine…" the two eels sighed, "if that's what you want…" As they swam towards the exit, one of them flicked a piece of the statue's face towards Choutarou.

Choutarou looked down and picked it up. "Wait!" he called.

"Yessssss?" the eels asked, turning around just a little too quickly.

**Outside the Cave**

Gakuto and Jirou waited outside for Choutarou.

"Poor Choutarou," Jirou sighed. "It's all your fault!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to let it slip…"

They both looked up as they saw the shadow of Choutarou and two eels swim by.

--

Well I hoped you enjoyed that part. :) Next part is up also!


	5. Hiyoshi Can Help

**The Little Mermaid Hyotei Style Part 5**

**Summary:** What sort of deal does the Sea-Witch have for Choutarou?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi, Little Mermaid © Disney, Lyrics © Disney

Yays, another chapter! I'm high on fair food and I'm in the fanfic writing zone! Besides this part, I might even post the next chapter today…it depends on when I finish my homework … I added more lyrics from the movie 'cause I didn't feel like trying to explain it all in plain words, but I changed some of the words to fit. I hope this chapter pleases you all!

--

"Choutarou!" Gakuto yelled, swimming up in front of him. "Where are you going? And with these…eels?"

"I'm going to meet Hiyoshi," Choutarou said matter-of-factly.

Gakuto gasped, "NO! You can't do that! That Sea-Witch is evil! A demon!"

"How about you just go tell daddy? You seem to be good at it…" Choutarou shot at him before continuing to swim on.

Jirou came up to Gakuto, "Come on! Let's follow him!"

**Deep, Scary Waters**

Choutarou had swum for a long time with the eels before coming to the mouth of a very scary looking giant fish skeleton shaped cave. He was scared and held back for a moment.

"This way…" the eels whispered.

They swam inside, and Choutarou gasped at what he saw. On the floor of the cave were hundreds of disturbing looking kelp-like monsters. They stretched out towards Choutarou as e passed over them. He gasped and pulled away as one began to wrap around his wrist.

"Come in, little prince," a voice called. "It's not nice to just hang in the doorway…" a huge octopus creature slid out from a giant hole in the wall onto the floor. It made it's way over to a stool and sat down.

"So, you've come about the human prince. Well, I don't blame you, he is quite a looker. Haha." He picked up a little creature that had been on the wall and popped it into his mouth. "The answer is simple…if you want to get what you want, you just have to become a human."

"Can…can you do that?" Choutarou asked.

Hiyoshi smiled; he had the little mer-prince in the palm of his hand.

"But of course, my sweet little child. It's what I do! I live to help poor unfortunate mer-people like you," he began before breaking out in song.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light  
and made a switch.

And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh; I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed-Pathetic!

Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner, that want wants to get the girl, and do I help them? Yes, indeed!

Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron crying spells, Hiyoshi, please! And I help them, yes I do.

Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price, and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. Yes, I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint. To those poor unfortunate souls."

"No here's what's going down," Hiyoshi said, pulling Choutarou closer. "I'm going to make you a potion that will make you a human and last for three days; no more, no less. Now pay attention! Before the sun sets on the third day, you have to make your prince fall in love with you! But not just fall in love, oh no, you have to have him give you love's true kiss. If he does kiss you before that time, you'll stay a human forever. But if he doesn't then you'll go back to being a merman. And you'll belong to me."

Gakuto and Jirou silently gasped. "No, don't do it!" Gakuto yelled, but the eels appeared next to them and squeezed themselves around Gakuto and Jirou.

"So, how about it?" Hiyoshi asked.

"But…if I stay a human…I'll never be able to be with daddy or my friends again…"

"Oh no! That's right," Hiyoshi stated sarcastically. "Life is so tough to decide on…but you'll have your prince! Heh heh…oh I almost forgot! We haven't talked about pay…"

"But, I don't have…"

"I'm not asking for much…I just want your voice! No more singing or talking and all the perks."

"My…my voice?! But without my voice…"

Hiyoshi began to sing again, "You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language, haha! The men up there don't like a lot of blabber; they think someone who gossips is a bore. Yes, on land it's much preferred  
for people not to say a word, and after all, dear what is idle prattle for?

Come on! They're not all that impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn, on a person who's withdrawn; it's the one who holds their tongue who gets a man.

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul. Go ahead, make your choice. I'm a very busy wizard and I haven't got all day; it won't cost much, just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul. It's sad, but true. If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll. Kite and Niou, now I've got him, boys! The boss is on a roll! This poor unfortunate soul!"

Hiyoshi had produced a scroll and pen out of thin air. Choutarou took and pen and hesitated. Hiyoshi whispered something to the eels before pushing Choutarou closer to the contract. Choutarou closed his eyes and signed.

Hiyoshi laughed in a very possessed manner as he grabbed bottle and vials off of shelves and threw them into his cauldron. He began chanting in a foreign tongue.

"Sing!" he yelled at Choutarou.

Choutarou gulped and began to sing. As he sang, the potion became a giant smoke hand and crawled towards Choutarou. The cloud wrapped around Choutarou's throat and pulled back; taking Choutarou's voice with it.

Hiyoshi collected the voice in a small round pendant around his neck. He laughed again as he threw the potion over Choutarou. The potion covered Choutarou and surrounded him in a giant bubble. His fins split into two and his body began to change to that of a human's.

The bubble disappeared, leaving Choutarou flailing for air. Gakuto and Jirou quickly swam up to Choutarou and grabbed on to him. As fast as they could, they led him to the surface of the water.

--

Yays. Sorry for all the lyrics…I hated adding them, but I thought they would fit…I might be wrong…Also, sorry if this chapter is, like, exactly like the movie almost. Please forgive me. I promise to mix things up in the next chapter. :) I hope you liked it though.


End file.
